Why the Rain?
by TurtleMoose19
Summary: She stood there—barefoot, head thrown back, dark hair soaked—in a white dress with black flowers silhouetted over it... Why the rain? He probably would never know. Jasper/Leah Drabble. R&R!
1. Why the Rain?

**Why the Rain?**

A low thudding awoke Jasper from his staring into space. It came from outside. He got up to follow the noise, leaning against a strong tree in there lawn. And there she was. Like a scene from a movie, a page from a book—a glimpse from a dream. There she was.

She stood there—barefoot, head thrown back, dark hair soaked—in a white dress with black flowers silhouetted over it.

Jasper knew she had come to see Jake—she'd done that a lot since he'd been hanging out at the Cullen's—but when the thunder shook, the lightning struck, the rain poured…

_She couldn't help herself._

For awhile he just watched her. She stood with her hands and arms loose, dangling at her side. And she danced. That was the only way to describe it. She turned in circles, her bare feet gliding around the grass. Finally, he spoke.

"Leah," he murmured, taking a step towards her, "why the rain?"

"I love the rain," she replied, un-dazed by the voice.

"Why?" He asked, taking another step.

"Mmm," she muttered, and stopped turning to face him. "Maybe someday I'll tell you."

She probably never would. This truce was only temporary. It was the rain—it put her in a better mood. Or maybe it was all Jasper's doings. No, it was the rain. She was sure. Still, the truce was only temporary—but in that moment she felt something that she hadn't in the longest time. Was it hope? No. But maybe a glimmer of what hope could be like.

A glimmer of hope that led this truce. That led Jasper to glide over to her, to put his arm around her waist. That led Leah to take his hand when he offered it. That let them to dance.

In the rain.

_Why the rain? He probably would never know._


	2. Leah Wouldn't

Leah wouldn't leave Jake. She knew she couldn't. She also knew that Esme hated to think of her sleeping on the ground. Outside, a wolf howled.

_Yeah, I know it's raining Seth. It's also N-I-G-H-T T-I-M-E._

And so on the Cullen's cream-colored living room carpet, Leah laid on her sleeping bag, deep in thought. She almost didn't notice the ivory arm that lay loosely around her waist. She sure didn't _hear _him.

"Jasper," she sighed.

"Leah," he responded with a smirk. She turned over, facing Jasper, and buried her head in his chest. "Leah, it's raining—"

"I know."

"—and you promised you would tell me—"

"I _know._ But not right now, 'kay?"

Jasper sighed. Surely, he would never find out, but he couldn't stand her unhappy. Of everyone, Leah's emotions were the oddest he'd ever seen. They felt _connected _to him. Not like he were listening to them, but like he was feeling them himself. "Okay," he said.

And for the first time in weeks, Leah slept easily and soundlessly in his arms.


	3. And Yet

**And Yet.**

No one ever knew about Leah and Jasper.

No one was ever supposed to find out.

It was wrong, it was unacceptable. Sam would kill her, Jake would kill her, Seth would kill her. Hell, the whole freakin' reservation would come after her with torches and pitchforks.

But it didn't matter.

No one was ever supposed to know about Jasper and Leah.

No one could find out.

It was wrong, unacceptable, improper.

Not to mention what would happen if Alice found out. Her whole little dancing frilly world would crash, and he couldn't bare to hurt her.

And yet…

He couldn't help it.

He didn't even know why he loved Leah. He was curious, though. What about the damn rain?

She would never tell him, he was sure of it.

This time, though, it was Jasper in the rain.

Not dancing of course, Jasper wouldn't be caught dead dancing.

Then again, neither would Leah.

And yet…

They had caught each other.

Yes, their Jasper sat. Leah found him sitting against a strong tree. The rain had already darkened and soaked through her long hair. She leaned over; one arm holding the tree kept her standing, balancing on one foot. Her hair dripped on the shoulder of his white shirt. Of course, he already knew she was their.

"Leah."

She loosened her arm and swung around, sitting next to him. She rested her chin on his shoulder and looked up at his face, eyes more innocent than they had any right to be.

And yet…

At that moment, they had every right in the world. He couldn't stand it.

He leaned down and kissed her for the briefest moment. She wasn't even sure it happened.

Blinking rain out of her eyes, she looked up at him with wonder. Surely they were only friends.

And yet…

It was so much more. So much more than Alice or Sam could ever change. So much more that would forever go unspoken.

And yet…

Some how it didn't matter, because poor Alice's world would come crashing down if this was all real.

Jasper stood up and sprinted off into the house, leaving Leah all alone.

Leah used to love the rain.

And yet…

She really couldn't say that anymore.

**What did you guys think of this one? It feels like it's turning into a series. This isn't a good place to permanently end it, and I want to do a lot more before I actually answer poor Jasper's question ("Why the rain?") but I do have an answer. And I think you'll like it. = Remember, reviews = happy ego. Happy ego = creative ideas. Creative ideas – procrastination = MORE CHAPTERS! So, in case that made little to no sense, review often.**

**Thank you!**

**Much love and Happy Holidays,**

**~TurtleMoose**

**P.S. If one of you reminds me, I'll write a holiday-themed chapter in December.**


	4. A Lost Cause

**A Lost Cause**

She didn't mean to draw any attention.

Really, she didn't.

Why would she want attention from _them _after all? What where they going to do? Her alpha and her dumb little brother. Ha! And Jake thought _he _had problems.

She didn't want them to know. But it just sort of slipped out.

_Don't tell don't tell don't tell…_

She kept telling herself, but the images played back like a slideshow. She could almost see Jacob's mouth hanging open.

She was in so much trouble. She knew that. But it didn't matter. Nothing really did, she just ran home as fast as she could. She wasn't going to run away from this tonight. She wouldn't let it slip away. For once, Leah wouldn't let it slip away. She couldn't.

It was still raining, and no one noticed that tiny tear that came from the corner of her dark eye. Certainly not Sue. Just Jacob and Seth could tell.

She kept running until she reached her house. She phased back and ran up the steps to lie on her bed. She hated this. All Leah Clearwater ever did was lie on her bed and almost-cry over some guy. It was pathetic.

Of course, Leah didn't care what anyone else thought of her. That's what she told herself. But she was sick of the same old thing. So she got up and went over to her brother's room.

"Seth?" she peeked around the corner of his door. Seth looked up with innocent eyes. She looked down at the ground.

She looked like she was about to cry.

Seth wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "Leah," he spoke. But then he shut his mouth. She laid on top of his bed and wiped the what-would-have-been tears out of her eyes. Neither of them said anything. Seth just watched her, like he was waiting for something. But she did nothing on the outside.

Nothing at all.

She looked neither sad nor mad nor happy, confused, excited, or even teary anymore. She looked blank.

She looked empty.

Like a good book that suddenly comes to an empty page at the best part.

But inside, there were words being madly scribbled across it.

_He ran off. He loved Alice. She was more important. His family was more important. He couldn't risk it all. There was nothing between them anyway. He didn't matter. He was a lost cause._

_But he kissed her!_

**A/N: Please someone tell me, am I getting better or worse? I realized this chapter was not nearly as poetic as the original one, but I felt some Seth-bonding needed to be included. Plus the last chapter, Leah was like whoa…what just happened? So I couldn't let that go unaddressed.**

**Also, I know I promised you a holiday-chapter, and I already have snow filled ideas piling up, BUT, can I ask for say…3 reviews before I post the next chapter? Please? I just want to know what you guys like and don't like so far so the holiday chapter can be AMAZING.**


	5. Perfect Snow

**Holiday Special, as promised! It took me forever and I could. Not. Think. Of. ANYTHING! It was awful and I thought I wasn't gonna write it at all, but this came to me and I liked it. Sorry for any typos, my computer decided to be an ass today. Also! BIGBIGGINORMOUSFREAKINHUGE THANKS TO: **_**ozzie13**_** for helping me through my minor-meltdown and to **_**a million contradictions**_** (now **_**gangstasaurus**_**) for brainstorming with me.**

**Well, Here goes:**

Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap. That's all that ran through her mind as Jasper walked towards her. Okay, sure. She was at _his _house. Yeah, he had a right to be there. Still, she was pissed that day. There was just something about the mood of it all. That morning she looked outside to see snow on the ground. And it was all down hill from there. She didn't talk to anyone. Not Jake or Seth or anyone. Not to mention she hadn't spoken to Jasper yet. Which is why she was having an inside debate on whether or not she should run the hell out of there. But something about the look in his eyes made her stay where she was and not say a word.

He was getting closer…

She shut her eyes.

"Leah," she heard her name spoken in such a chilling voice that it sent shivers up her spine.

She peeked through her fingers to see him looking down on her with soft, sad eyes. She moved her hands and looked back at him, as much as she wanted to hide her eyes, she couldn't seem to turn away.

She was sitting against a tall, sturdy tree in the Cullen's huge field of a backyard. Looking up at Jasper, the guy who'd just kissed her…and then left, in the snow which she hated. It was not a good day.

"Leah, your brother told me you wouldn't talk all day. Talk to me. Please."

"I…I can't." She choked out.

"Why not, Leah. Please." He was almost convincing, too.

"Because I don't want too! Just…leave me alone. Please, just let me be, Jasp-per."

"Leah." He spoke softly, and emotionlessly. But his eyes were hurt.

"Jasper, you love her. I can't be with someone like you." She told him. But she didn't mean it.

"Leah. Tell me something." She shot him a confused, but he continued without missing a beat. "I know why you're mad today. It's the snow. If it were raining today you'd be in a better mood, of course. Why do you hate the snow, Leah? Why do you go out and dance in the rain? What's with this whole damn weather thing? It changes you. I don't understand it."

She looked at him and opened her mouth to speak. Then she closed it. Then she opened it again.

"It just…pisses me off. Everyone loves the snow. It's so perfect. It's so beautiful, the way it falls. The way it melts. It snows and everyone gets so excited. No one likes the rain. Everyone likes the snow. So I hate it." As she ended, she couldn't help but smile.

"Leah, wow. You are s very…well, you are one of a kind that's for sure." He chuckled. And she giggled along with him. And they nudged each over until they fell over laughing in hysterics.

Alice was walking toward them. He knew they were there. Seth knew. Seth knew everything. Seth _saw _everything. And as sickening as it was to see his sister getting all sappy over a vampire, he was happy for her. He couldn't let Alice see. However they decided to deal with it later, he couldn't let her find out now. Not when they had just been getting along.

So Seth did the only thing his teenage-boy-brain could think of in a matter of half a second.

He bent down, scooped up a lump of snow, and sent it hurtling through the air to hit Alice in the back of the head.

"AHHHHH! SETH YOU ARE _DEAD!_"she laughed, as she through a snowball back at lightning speed. Seth dodged it, of course. Which meant it hit an unknowing Emmett in the back. Seth smiled at himself, briefly, before turning to run from _two _people ho were now throwing snowballs at him.

By now, Leah and Jasper had noticed, and wanted in. In fact, the entire Cullen family, minus Edward, Bella, and the spawn, and Jacob and Leah and Seth, were having a giant snowball fight. Seth and Rosalie threw snowballs at each other, and Rosalie was even smiling. Emmett and Jacob were having a muscle-off, throwing as far as possible, which meant you could hardly see them both at the same time, they were so far apart. Alice and Carlisle were chucking perfect snow-sculptures at each other, and Esme was sitting on the porch snapping pictures and offering hot chocolate to the humans. And then of course Leah and Jasper.

They were giggling and smiling at each other like little girls whispering inside jokes. But they wouldn't have to whisper, their eyes said it all. The twinkling in their eyes reflected both of their desperate hearts, finally having something good. Something that made them happy. Seth, over there was ecstatic of his accomplishment, his sister was smiling! And, much to everyone's surprise, so was Jasper.

_Jasper was smiling?_

Yeah, he was. And suddenly an unspoken question was running through everyone's minds.

_What's going on with Leah and Jasper?_

**So, reading back, I think that sucked ass. But COMMENT and let me know what you think, or give me ideas, cuz I NEED INSPIRATION! Thanks again to **_**ozzie13 **_**and **_**a million contradictions! **_**Without you, this would be a blank word document! Also, think about what Leah said about the snow. I bet you could guess why she loves the rain if you think hard enough. I already know what I want the answer to be, but let me know what you are thinking about it all!**

**Aaaaaaaand lastly, thanks for reading, you guys rock, I never thought it would be this popular.**

**~TurtleMoose**


End file.
